A Puppy's Adventure
by Sissy
Summary: Sequel to The Cherry Blossom Tree. Sakura returns and it's chaos time again! Ok, this summary sucks, but the story is good. Not completed. TsuzxHi
1. Playing with chemicals

Yami No Matsuei:

                      A Puppy's Adventure 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but I sure wish they did. One of the characters belongs to me. If you see anything bad please say so and I'll try to correct it. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 up! To Morien: Hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'll warn you that the adventure begins in the 4th chapter so I do hope you like at least the first. Forgive me if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Playing with chemicals

   It was another normal day except that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were late. Extremely late. Tatsumi was getting really annoyed and tried to calm himself down by counting money. Suddenly the door opened and it wasn't Tsuzuki or Hisoka that entered. It was Sakura. The 16-year-old hated-by-everyone-especially-Tatsumi teenaged girl. Sakura looked all around the office for Tsuzuki and Hisoka but they weren't there. She approached Tatsumi, who was more than angry at her because of the lie she said before they all last saw her.

"Sei-chan, where's Tsuzuki and Hisoka?" Sakura asked

"They haven't arrived" Tatsumi said controlling the urge to throw himself on Sakura and kill her

"Oh, I see. What about Konoe?"

"He's busy working"

"Watari?"

"In his lab. Working, yet again on his potion-"

"To make himself a woman, right?"

"Right"

"Ok, thanks"

   Sakura headed towards Watari's lab and found him working on his formula, muttering, "It's going to work this time, I just know it". She entered the lab quietly and snuck behind Watari. She raised her hands and scared the be Jesus out of him making him drop his chemicals.

"What did you do _that_ for?!" Watari yelled not noticing it was Sakura that scared him

"Hello to you too, Watari"

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored so I though I might visit you guys"

"You didn't bring any sweets this time?"

"Oh, darn. I left them at Ha-chan's house"

"You can look for it later. Why not do something around here?"

"Ok. I'll play with the chemicals, alright?"

"Sure"

   Sakura sat down behind Watari at another desk and looked at all the chemicals before she began to mix them. When she finished there was a small ball of smoke that emitted from the chemicals and Sakura created…a potion!

"Watari! Watari!" Sakura screamed

"What? What is it?" Watari asked turning his attention to Sakura

"Look! Look! I made a potion!" she said showing the potion to Watari

"This might be what I want to create! Good girl! But we need some one to test it on" Watari said

   And right on cue Watari's sacrificial guinea pig came thru the door parched with his partner after hearing Tatsumi's "don't be late again" speech. Sakura putted the potion on a cup and went towards Tsuzuki.

"Here Tsuzuki. You look awful" Sakura said giving Tsuzuki the cup of potion and since it looked red Tsuzuki mistook it as fruit punch and drank it

   When Tsuzuki finished drinking it he dropped the cup. Suddenly smoke covered the whole room. When the smoke was gone, so was Tsuzuki. All that remained were his clothes and something that seemed to be inside his clothes. Hisoka slowly moved some of the clothes out of they way and saw that Tsuzuki was replaced by something they didn't expect. Tsuzuki was turned into an adorable cream dog-wolf puppy.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yay! I finished the firs chapter of this! How you like?

Hisoka: What did you do to my Tsuzuki?!

*Tsuzuki barks happily*

Watari: Well…at least he's now the dog he always turns into

Sakura: Yay! Asato's a puppy! Can I keep him?

Hisoka: NO! He's mine!

*Sakura yells how cute Tsuzuki is, Watari exclaims he wants to do research on Tsuzuki and Hisoka is doing all he can to protect Tsuzuki*

Sissy: Remember to review and I hope you liked the first chapter

*Tsuzuki howls*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Inu Tsuzuki

Yami No Matsuei:

                      A Puppy's Adventure 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but I sure wish they did. One of the characters belongs to me. If you see anything bad please say so and I'll try to correct it. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry I haven't written. I've been so~ busy with school that I don't have time for anything including the computer! Sorry if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Inu Tsuzuki

   Everyone sweatdroped. Hisoka glared at Sakura.

"What did you do?! Turn him back! Turn him back!!!" Hisoka yelled

"I don't know how!" Sakura yelled back

"Turn him back you bitch!"

"Hey! Respect your elders!"

"You are not my elder! You're the same age as me!"

"I am so your elder!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

   Konoe who practically heard the whole conversation entered Watari's lab carrying lots of papers and said:

"Actually, she IS your elder"

"What?!" Hisoka yelled

"Told you so!" Sakura said

   Watari began playing with Tsuzuki, giving him milk and everything.

"She was the original chief before me" Konoe said

"WHAT?!" Hisoka yelled

   Tsuzuki finished his third bowl of milk and lowly barked.

"Um, I think Tsuzuki wants sweets" Watari said

"But they're at Ha-chan's house" Sakura said and Tsuzuki got so scared that he ran away

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka and Sakura yelled following him

   Tsuzuki ran all the way to the office and hid under Tatsumi's feet. Wakaba and Terazuma looked at Tsuzuki, who whimpered. Tatsumi took Tsuzuki in his arms.

"Oh, how cute! Is he yours Tatsumi-san?" Wakaba squealed looking at Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes

"No, he isn't" Tatsumi replied

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called arriving at the office

"Is something the matter Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked

"Tsuzuki is- Ah! There he is!" Sakura said arriving also and taking Tsuzuki from Tatsumi's arms

"That's not Tsuzuki-san, Sakura-san" Wakaba said

"Maybe you should get you're eyes checked" Terazuma suggested

"Actually, he is. I, uh, fed him a potion that turned him into this" Sakura said and received a glare from Tatsumi, "It's not like I meant to do that!"

"How are you going to turn him back?" Wakaba asked

"I don't know. Oh, well. Hisoka we better go" Sakura said giving Tsuzuki to Hisoka

"Where to?" Hisoka asked

"Ha-chan's house, of course" Sakura said and Tsuzuki began to struggle

"Tsuzuki, calm down!" Hisoka said trying to calm Tsuzuki down

"Come on Tsuzuki, Hisoka will protect you! Don't worry!" Sakura said

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Since I'm having trouble with school and I get so~ much homework I'll try to post a new chapter when I can AND when I write it

Hisoka: This chapter was nothing. You haven't even begun to give this story a plot.

Sissy: Well, I DID write that the adventure begins in the chapter 4! So there!

Hisoka: Fine. People please remember to review if you like.

*author whacks Hisoka in the head*

Sissy: Don't be so gloomy!!!

*Tsuzuki howls*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Under the cherry blossom tree

Yami No Matsuei:

                      A Puppy's Adventure 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but I sure wish they did. One of the characters belongs to me. If you see anything bad please say so and I'll try to correct it. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! I got some time to write! Yay! This is just another boring chapter, BUT! Uh, I won't spoil the surprise. The chapter is about only one thing. Forgive me if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy! P.S. Morien, there's a scene that I think you'll adore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Under the cherry blossom tree

   After a while, Tsuzuki gave in and they went to Hakushaku-sama's house. Watson opened the door and guided them to the table. He left them there to go get some tea. Sakura sat on one end of the table and Hakushaku-sama on the other. Hisoka sat next to Sakura holding a whimpering Tsuzuki. After a while of silence Watson returned and served tea. Hakushaku-sama looked around for Tsuzuki.

"Sakura-chan, where's Tsuzuki-san?" Hakushaku asked

"He's with Hisoka" Sakura replied

"The boy?" he said confused looking at Tsuzuki

"Yeah. I, uh, accidentally turned Tsuzuki into _that_"

"WHAT?!" Hakushaku-sama screamed in delight and tried to catch Tsuzuki, who escaped Hisoka's arms and ran in circles around the table

"Tsuzuki calm down!" Hisoka called

"Ha-chan you're scaring Tsuzuki!" Sakura said but Hakushaku didn't listen

   Tsuzuki was then struck with an idea. He got on top the table, went towards Hisoka and licked Hisoka's lips. Hisoka blushed furiously, Sakura giggled and Hakushaku broke down into pieces (if you can see them, that is).

"Bow! Bow!" Tsuzuki barked happily as he wagged his tail

"He, he… Tsuzuki that was so~ mean!" Sakura giggled

"No~" Hakushaku said lowly to himself

"Um, lets go back guys" Sakura said and Hisoka nodded in agreement

   Watson gave the candies to Sakura and they went their way. Sakura instantly thought of something.

"Hey guys, lets have some candy with my mom!" she declared

"Your mom? But isn't she a-" Hisoka started but was cut off by Sakura, who took his hand and ran off followed by Tsuzuki

   They arrived at the biggest sakura tree on the hill, which was, as Konoe said, Sakura's mother. They sat under the tree and ate quietly. Hisoka broke the silence asking:

"Sakura, how did you really die?"

"Um, I was murdered"

"Why?"

"Um, you know before I was born my mother was the only sakura tree around, near a village. So the townspeople worshiped her. But then, I was born. Because they found me under my mom and because of the color of my eyes and hair, the townspeople thought I was a demon"

"Did they kill you then?"

"No. They were about to kill me when a kitsune saved me. She spoke human language and taught it to me. She cared for me and took care for me like I was her own child. When I was 16 the villagers decide to kill my mother. But when I got in the middle of their attack…" Sakura's voice fainted

"They killed you, right?" Hisoka asked rubbing Tsuzuki's neck

"No. My adoptive mother saved me and got killed. They murdered me right after that. I though that my mother was a goner but Ha-chan saved her"

   Sakura paused, then sighed.

"When I woke up I was in the infirmary room. Ha-chan was next to me. He told me what had happened and told me I was a shinigami. He told me that he saved my mother and that she was here, in JuOhCho. I wanted to go see my mother, but Ha-chan told me to rest. He asked me if I wanted to become the chief of this department and I said 'Yes'. I was chief up until Konoe's 2nd year as a shinigami, where I gave him the title. Ha-chan's always taken care of me since I came and I thank him for that. Well that's it. That's my story" Sakura finished

   Hisoka and Tsuzuki didn't know how to react and left Sakura alone.

   The next day Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived to see Sakura on Tsuzuki's desk with an extremely happy face. Hisoka sat down on his chair and when he was about to ask what was she doing there…

"Guess what?" Sakura asked

"What?" Hisoka asked

"We three are going to be partners until Watari finds a cure for Tsuzuki!" Sakura declared

"What?!" Hisoka yelled

   And since Tsuzuki couldn't talk he did the only thing he could do…

"HOUWW~~~!!!"

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yay! Wai! I DID IT!!! Another chapter up! How's this one? It's only about Sakura's past, but hey! What the heck! Now you know what happened to her! Please review if you like it

Hisoka: Partners…with her… Why…?

Sakura: Yay! I'm working again! This is going to be so much fun!

Hisoka: I'm doomed…

Sissy & Sakura: *singing* The world is full fun, and we're here to help you with it! How we don't know how to rhyme is beyond us and who knows how to-

*Kody puts tape on their mouths*

Kody (author's conscience): You're singing's awful. Shut up.

*Tsuzuki howls*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The talking inuman

Yami no Matsuei:

# A Puppy's Adventure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All YnM characters don't belong to me, but I sure wish they did. Only one character, thus far belongs to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *sigh* First of all I'd like to apologize to my reviewers that I haven't written a thing because I got into a slump, because my floppy which contained all my stories and two new of this fic., got damaged. But now I'm back so enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: The talking inu-man

"Finished! This will have to do until I find the cure!" a mad scientist told its pet owl

~Meanwhile~

"How can we handle a case with him as a dog?" Hisoka asked Konoe as he pointed at Tsuzuki, who playfully played with Sakura

"You figure it out. Anyhow, your case is this: There have been lots of disappearances of pets from all around you section. Also, the owners indicate that they saw them enter an old house in the neighborhood, but they never returned. I want you to investigate this" Konoe said as he gave Hisoka a folder

"Konoe watch this!" Sakura yelled

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Konoe asked looking at Sakura

"Tsuzuki, roll over" Sakura said and Tsuzuki rolled over, "Sit" and Tsuzuki sat, "Now play dead" and Tsuzuki played dead, "Good boy! Now here's your treat!" Sakura threw a bone-shaped dog biscuit and Tsuzuki caught it in mid air

"Was that a _real_ dog biscuit?" Tatsumi asked as Hisoka putted the folder on Konoe's desk

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked and Tatsumi ran out of the room with his face in a weird green color

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Hisoka yelled as he took Tsuzuki in his arms

"Hello everyone!" Watari entered the room

"Hello Watari" Sakura greeted

"Did you find the cure yet?" Hisoka gave a death glare to Watari

"Uh, no. Not yet. But I made…this!" Watari said as he showed everyone dog collar with a dog paw print

"What is it?" Hisoka asked

"Watch!" Watari took Tsuzuki, putted him on top Konoe's desk and putted on Tsuzuki the collar

"What now?" Konoe asked

"Ask Tsuzuki a question" Watari said as Tatsumi arrived cleaning his hands

"Um…Tsuzuki, how old are you?" Sakura asked what first came into her mind

'_Are you nuts or ignoring the fact that I'm 26?_' Tsuzuki commented and silence took over the room

"He can talk!" Hisoka yelled

'_I can speak!_'

"Wow Tsuzuki! You spoke!" Sakura cheered and everyone turned to look at Watari, who currently was signaling 'V'

"What did you do?" Tatsumi asked

"It's simple! The micro ships on the metal paw print reads the vocal voice cords of the neck and sends the words out from the boom box" Watari explained

"English please" Sakura asked

"*sigh* It lets Tsuzuki talk"

"Oh~" everyone said

"Well, let's go!" sakura said as she walked by Watari and Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed

~Earth~

"*stretch* Kimochi~! Hey Hisoka? Where do we start?" Sakura asked

"Don't know"

"Hmm… Let's ask around"

'_We're doing detective work!_' Tsuzuki cheered

"Tsuzuki! Sshh! Dogs ain't supposed talk, remember?!" Hisoka said

'Oops, sorry'

"Let's start with this one" Sakura said looking at a house with lots of trees

"Sounds fair"

"Hello~! Dareka iru*?" Sakura called (*I think this means "Is someone there?" correct me if I'm wrong)

"Yes, what is it?" a woman asked thru a window

"We're reporters from our school and we'd like to ask you a few questions" Sakura said

"Do you have a badge?"

"Yes, we do"

"Alright then. Come on in" the woman left the window

"What are you doing?! We don't have a press badge!" Hisoka whispered in Sakura's ear

"You don't, but I do. And don't talk. I'll do the talking" Sakura said

The gates opened and they entered. A caretaker guy directed them to the living room and left. Hisoka and Sakura sat down on the couch and Tsuzuki sat down on Hisoka's lap. The woman they spoke to earlier entered and sat down on a couch in front of them. Sakura showed the woman their press badge and the woman nodded as Sakura putted it away.

"Very well then. I suppose you want to ask me about the disappearances of the pets in this neighborhood, right?" all three shinigamis nodded, "My feline, Fluffy disappeared too. I thought, at first that it was the neighbors, but then I found out that they lost their pets as well. So now, I have no idea who has my Fluffy" the woman sighed

"Well, we better go. Thank you for your time ma'am" Sakura said and stood up

"Oh, yes. Before I forget, all the pets vanished after they kept going to the house that's up the hill, further up from here" the woman told them

"Thank you. Let's go Hisoka" and they left

As they were walking, Hisoka was itching to ask Sakura something. So he asked.

"Sakura, how did you get that press badge?"

"Watari gave it to me. He thought we might need it"

"What?! He never does that for me OR Tsuzuki!"

"Don't fret. Look we're almost there"

They almost arrived at an abandoned house when Tsuzuki began acting weird.

'I'm coming master' Tsuzuki said before he rushed to the house

"Huh? Master?" Sakura wondered

"Tsuzuki wait up!" Hisoka called before he and sakura rushed to follow Tsuzuki into the building

~*~*~*~

'It seems we have another pet to play with, sister'

'Please sis. Stop this'

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Ooh~! Hey, I'm actually back! Lots of fics reminded me of how I should finish mine so here it is!

Kody (a.c.): 'Bout time you got the message

Sissy: Shut up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Twin kitsunes

Yami no Matsuei:

# A Puppy's Adventure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All YnM characters don't belong to me, but I sure wish they did. Only one character, thus far belongs to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Aww, I ain't that mean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Twin Kitsunes

Sakura and Hisoka ran after Tsuzuki but lost after a while.

"Can you feel him?" Sakura asked Hisoka

"No. The house is making it impossible for me to find" Hisoka answered

Sakura sighed and returned to look for Tsuzuki. They ran around until they stopped in front of an opened wooden door that seemed to lead to a basement. They headed down and found the basement to be a dungeon where the lost pest where captured. They both took out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Well we found the pets" Sakura stated looking around

"Where's Fluffy?" Hisoka wondered

"Found him!" Sakura cheered

"Oh, rea-" Hisoka turned around and dropped his flashlight

Fluffy was a white tiger. A large white tiger, which looked a lot, like Byakko.

"I can see why he's called Fluffy" Sakura commented

"Ok, we found the pets. Now how do we free them?" Hisoka just had to ask

"Leave it to me!" Sakura said

"Huh?"

Sakura eyes turned a different bloody red from last time. Hisoka 'eep'-ed. Sakura stood there and snapped her fingers up in the air. Suddenly the chains on the pets disappeared and Sakura's eyes returned to normal. The pets escaped and when Fluffy was about to leave it looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry about us. We have to look for someone else" Sakura assured him

'_Then, beware of the one that brought us here, but take care of the one who cared for us_' Fluffy said before it left

"Don't question the laws of nature" Sakura warned Hisoka before he could ask anything

They left the dungeon and continued their way. They found themselves in front of a door and opened it. Inside there were two girls, one with white hair and black highlights and brown eyes and the other with the same hair but with blue eyes, and Tsuzuki was floating in midair asleep.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called, "Give him back!" he told them

'Why should we?' the girl with brown eyes said in a language Hisoka couldn't understand

"Look you kitsunes. I want that dog and I want him now" Sakura said as her eyes turned a very bloody red and she approached the girl

'Red eyes… Sis! Riru nee-sama! I think this is the girl that was taken in by that kitsune!' the other one said with a terrified voice

'What?! But that can't be! Those two died eons ago!' Riru said

"That's right. I am that person" Sakura said as she ran forward

~Flashback~

"_Hey mom! When am I gonna see the world like you did?_"

'_When you're older_'

"_But I wanna see it now_"

'_In a few more years, ok?_'

"_Ok!_"

~*~*~

"_Mom!_"

'_Run…run away…S…_'

"_MOM!!!_"

"_Now it's your turn_"

"_No! Stay away! No~!_"

~*~*~

"_She's dead. Both the kitsune **and** her_"

"_That demon_"

"_Mom…_"

"_Huh? She's alive!_"

"_Yes. But she's coming with me_"

"_Who the hell are you?!_"

"_Ah, yes… Hell. I do come from there, in a way. I am the keeper of candles_"

~End Flashback~

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka went towards Tsuzuki and took him

'Sis! Stop it! Please!' the girl with blue eyes pleaded

'No, Ruri. Besides, she's a shinigami'

"Come on now. Don't you wanna finish me now?" Sakura asked

They began battling.

'Why do you waste time with the shinigamis? Why don't you join us?' Riru asked

"Join you? As if!"

~Flash back~

"_Nnn…_ *looks around* _Where am I?_"

"_In the infirmary at JuOhCho_"

"*gasp* _Who are you?_ *gasp* _Where's my mom?!_"

"_I'm afraid the kitsune's dead_"

"_And my real mother?_"

"_She is here_"

"_I want to see her_"

"_First you rest_"

"*blush**looks away* _Fine…_"

_He begins to leave but stops._

"_I want to ask you something. Would you consider becoming a shinigami?_"

"_Are you asking me to join you?_"

~*~*~

"_Should I become a shinigami mom? I don't know what to do. But…he's nice_"

"_There you are!_"

"*startled**blush**looks down*_ Hi…_"

"_I thought I told you to rest_"

"_Huh? I see. Thanks mom_ *smiles*"

"_What's wrong?_"

"_I've decided. I'll become a shinigami. Mom said I should_"

"_Very well then. Let me tell you my name. I am…_"

~End Flashback~

"I've had enough. Let's end this little game" Sakura said

'I agree' Riru ran to her

"Fool" Sakura said

'What?!'

"Die" and in a moment Riru was dead

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yay! I did another chap.! The next one will take a while since right now I have writers block and I can't think of what to write.

Kody (a.c.): You've written a page and a half and _now _you get writers block. Why do you do this?

Sissy: I ain't inspired to write something. Not my fault.

Hisoka: Return Tsuzuki to his original form again you fucking author!!!

Sissy: Don't wanna! *runs away*

Kody: Please review. *sigh* Why do I have to work with such whackos?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Lovers kiss

Yami no Matsuei:

                 A Puppy's Adventure 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All YnM characters don't belong to me, but I sure wish they did. Only one character, thus far belongs to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! 6th chap.!

Kody: Whacko 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Lovers kiss

"Well, you did a good job. So don't worry about what happened. Now then, where would you like to stay miss Ruri?" Konoe asked Ruri

"If it's alright, could I stay in the sakura tree field? I heard it's a nice place" Ruri asked in a normal language

"Um…" Konoe started and looked at Sakura, who approached Ruri

"Of course you can stay there" Sakura smiled at Ruri

"Thank you. Could you direct me there?" Ruri asked

"Sure. Follow me" Sakura said and she left, followed by Ruri, who turned into a white fox

"Let's go check on Watari" Hisoka said leaving, followed by Tsuzuki

   As Sakura walked with Ruri thru the sakura fields, Sakura felt something in her head.

"Ugh!" Sakura fell down

"Miss Sakura?!" Ruri called her

'My head' Sakura thought

~Flashback~

"_A…shini…gami…?_"

'_Yes, that's correct_'

"_You're saying I'll become a shinigami and die?_"

'_But you'll meet a lot of sad people before you die_'

"_…Then I want to make them happy!_"

'_He he…I understand_'

~*~*~

"_A disease?_"

"_Yes, that's right_"

"_How long do you have?_"

"_I'm not sure. But I'll slowly die. It may take a lot of years, but I'll definitely die_"

"_I see… Does **he** know?_"

"_Yes, I'm sure he knows_"

"_Very well then. What is it that you want me to do?_"

"_I like to give my position to Konoe and I'd like to live on Earth_"

"_…Ok…_"

~*~*~

"_So you're just leaving?_"

"_Yes, I'm sorry Konoe_"

"_It's ok…You'll visit won't you?_"

"_Of course!_"

"_Good…_"

~*~*~

"_I see… It's your life after all…_"

"_I'll visit big brother. I promise you that_"

"_…Then promise me that when it begins you'll tell me_"

"_I will… See ya!_"

"_I do hope you get to live a good life_"

~End Flashback~

"So it's begun…" Sakura said

"Lady Sakura…you…" Ruri began

"It's alright Ruri" Sakura assured the fox

"…" Ruri didn't know what to say

'It's alright… The medicine has run out' Sakura thought

~Hisoka & Tsuzuki~

   Hisoka and Tsuzuki arrived at Watari's lab after hearing an explosion. Dust covered the room and Watari laid on the floor, a potion in hand.

"You found the cure?" Hisoka asked

"Nope, but I did make the potion Sakura made" Watari told him

'_What good is that gonna do us?_' Tsuzuki asked

"Well now I can work on finding the cure" Watari said

"*sigh* Then get on it"

"Don't worry Bon! Tsuzuki will ok after I find the cure!" Watari said throwing them out of the lab and closing the door

"Is Watari in there?" Tatsumi arrived

"Yeah. He's working on finding the cure since he now found the potion" Hisoka said

"Oh, well it seem I'll have to talk to him later" Tatsumi cleared his voice before leaving

   Hisoka eyed him. Did Hisoka just imagine it, or did Tatsumi just felt like he **really** needed to talk to Watari? Hisoka sighed and ignored it. That was Tatsumi's business and he wasn't gonna bother with it. Sakura arrived and saw Hisoka thinking a lot.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Nothing, except…" Hisoka stopped

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure" and they headed for the meeting room, since it was the only place that no one was using right now

~*~*~

"So, what's wrong?" Sakura asked Hisoka giving him some coffee

"First of all, why did you build your wall so strong? I can feel the wall that hides your emotions, but it's as if you're hiding something else" Hisoka asked

"I can't tell. Besides, only a few people know…" Sakura said

'_Hey, Hisoka!_' Tsuzuki called his lover, err…partner

"What Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked

'_When is our next assignment? Waiting for Watari to find the cure is very boring!_' Tsuzuki said

"Which brings me to my next question Sakura" Hisoka said ignoring Tsuzuki, "Have you noticed the tension between Watari and Tatsumi?"

"Uh… I _have_, but…" Sakura looked like she knew exactly what happened

"What did you do?" Hisoka didn't need to use his powers to know Sakura was hiding something

"I, uh…well, you see…I kinda~ _did_ something to them" Sakura looked away remembering what happened

~Flashback~

_   Sakura went down the hallway to Watari's lab. She had asked Tatsumi to meet her there._

_"Why did she want to meet me here?" Tatsumi's voice was heard, as Sakura was about to open the door to Watari's lab_

_"I dunno. But, I'm doing experiments so be careful around here" Watari said_

_   Sakura smiled evilly and entered the room cautiously in hopes she wouldn't be seen._

_"Tatsumi, could you hand me that blue potion?" Watari asked_

_"Sure" Tatsumi looked behind him and took a blue potion in his hands_

_   Sakura smiled more evilly and slowly approached Tatsumi and made him trip._

_"Ah!" Tatsumi fell_

_"No!" Watari was now angry as the potion fell to the floor_

_   *thump!*_

_   Both males fell and Tatsumi found something sweet in his lips._

_"!" Tatsumi and Watari gasped_

_   Tatsumi fell on top of Watari, when Watari tried to save his potion. Result: Tatsumi ended up kissing Watari on the floor. Sakura snickered lowly. Watari could find the strength to get up and Tatsumi looked like he didn't want to move._

   Strangely enough both males were enjoying the kiss and deepened it until… 

_   *knock**knock*_

   The door sounded and both males stopped and got up. Tatsumi blushed at left in a hurry passing Sakura who had left the room to enter it again.

~End Flashback~

"He he" Sakura snickered remembering what happened

"Why are you laughing?" Hisoka looked at Sakura suspiciously

"Anyhow, forget about them for now and lets enjoy the fun!" Sakura smiled and left the room, leaving a very puzzled couple

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: *sigh* Interesting chap., right Kody?

Kody (a.c.): _Very_

Hisoka: What the f*** happened?!

Tsuzuki: _We'll find out soon enough, right miss author?_

Sissy: Who knows?

*author is chased around the room by two angry shinigamis**Watari and Tatsumi are left blushing*

Kody: He he. *looks at readers* Please R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Old enemies, new alliances

**A Puppy's Adventure**

By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: YnM does not belong to me

Warnings: craziness, yaoi among others

A/N: Hey! I finally got a chance to update! I'm sorry I haven't updated but the other computer, where most of this chapter was, got damaged and the memory erased. Whoa. Dejavu. But, anyhow here's the next chapter. Obviously, I had to change it.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Old enemies, new alliances

"Konoe, I don't think this I'll work"

"Did I say your job is on the line?"

'_Wait kaicho! You can't!_'

"I think he can, Tsuzuki"

"I'm telling you it's useless"

"And I'm telling that you're either doing it or packing up"

"I swear this'll never work"

'_Can't I have a say in this?_'

"Looks like you can't"

Konoe, Sakura, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were talking about their new mission. Which it involved with brutal murders, a party and Sakura having to dress up as the daughter of some big name company with Hisoka as her 'fellow student' and Tsuzuki 'his pet'.

"Does anyone want tea?" Tatsumi arrived

"I do" Hisoka went towards him

Hisoka went to help Tatsumi with the tea while the others bickered around some more.

"Tatsumi-san, about Watari…" Hisoka went to ask him but,

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tatsumi said and left before Hisoka had a chance to ask him about the genki sciencetist

"Fine, I'll do it. But I still don't think it'll work" Sakura gave in to Konoe's request

"Good. Now, you can leave tonight. In the mean time, why don't you go pack?" Konoe said, pleased with himself

"We know, we know" Sakura said and left the office, taking one of the cups of tea in the tray Hisoka held

"Wait for us!" Hisoka took a cup and left the tray with the remaining cup on Konoe's desk. He left with Tsuzuki after Sakura

~*~*~

Sakura sat on top of Tsuzuki's desk, drinking her tea and eating a donut she had managed to snag for a passing Terazuma.

"Sakura, what's with you?" Hisoka asked from his desk

"Nothing" she answered untruthfully

'_I'd say it's more than just a 'nothing' _' Tsuzuki said from his seat

"Look. I just have this really bad feeling, is all" she said, a bit annoyed

"Whatever" Hisoka said and stood up. "Come on Tsuzuki. We have to pack" and he left with Tsuzuki, who kept waving his tail

Sakura stayed there, thinking.

~Next day~

"Hisoka, do you wanna go out?" Sakura asked from the couch

They had arrived late evening at the hotel, which Sakura paid with Hakushaku-sama's money, and went right to bed after they got inside.

Sakura, who sat on the couch, checked the channels. Flipping to the next, after each 3 seconds. Hisoka got out of the bathroom, after he got a bath. Tsuzuki followed him out of the bathroom.

"Why do you ask?" Hisoka asked her, drying his hair

"'Cause there's nothing to do and I thought we might as well go sight seeing" Sakura said

"Sure, I guess. I mean, the party's at night, right?"

"Yup" Sakura turned off the TV and headed out the door as Hisoka left the towel on a chair and followed her, along with Tsuzuki.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Sakura?" Hisoka called her as they walked around the busy streets

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura looked back at him, but still walked

"Did you notice?" he asked her

"Yup. It's a really big offense since she's not supposed to be here" Sakura answered him and Tsuzuki looked at them confused

'_What are you guys talking about?_' he asked

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, Tsuzuki-san" Sakura said and looked at Tsuzuki with her bloody eyes. Tsuzuki leaped back

"Sakura, don't scare Tsuzuki like that" Hisoka said

"Sorry" Sakura's eyes returned to normal, "But, since he's a dog he should have noticed earlier"

"You're right, but remember Tsuzuki's an idiot" Hisoka said

Tsuzuki kept quiet since he noticed what they were talking about.

"'Bout time, Tsuzuki" Hisoka said

"Ok…BREAK!" Sakura yelled and they ran in different directions

Hisoka and Tsuzuki ran and ran until they were around some back allies. They stopped when they saw that there was something coming out of the floor in front of them.

"What the-?" Hisoka was surprised as he and Tsuzuki saw just who was coming out of the floor

It was Riru.

~*~*~

Sakura stood in front of a man she knew all too well to be dead.

"Who brought you back Maxford?" Sakura asked him

"Now, now my love. Is that any way to greet your lover?"

"Heh. That's if you _were_ my lover"

"Well, then. Let me ask you my lady Sakura. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Let me guess. You want me to die"

"Oh good heaven's no. You're already dieing"

"Who told you about that?" she glared at him

"Why, your dear doctor of course"

"Kazutaka brought you back"

"Along with a very enchanting kitsune"

"I know. I felt her"

"Then, you do know she wants revenge"

"Of course. Everyone does"

"Well, time is short. I only came to say hello. See you at the party" Maxford said and disappeared

"*sigh* Just my luck" Sakura said and headed back to the hotel

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Yay! 'Bout time I updated, ne? I had a lot of writer's block, but I'll try to keep going.

Kody: Up load, you idiot

Sissy: I know I'm going

Aoi: Let's go drink some coke

Sissy & Ryu: **Ph34r +h3 b33r!!!**

Amy: Will you two quit it?!

Sissy: Sorry Amy

Kody: Please ignore her and send your thoughts!


End file.
